Inseparable Beings: The Old Version
by NaturalDreamer
Summary: This story is simply for pleasure reading and looking back at the old days where everything started. It is from this story where a writer has grown over the years with the help of her audience and friends. Thank you all for your help.
1. Chapter One

_**Author's** **Notes:**_ My old readers, you wished for the old version of "Inseparable Beings" to stay on here and now I bring the old story back. The story is the same with some tweaks here and there. I just fixed some grammar along with bringing down the past tense and replacing it with the present tense. If there is mistakes on here, please forgive me since it is an old story. I also have a favor to ask of you and that is to **not** **criticize** this old story since I am merely bringing it back to this site. Let's just say that it is here for pleasure reading on the old days from when I first started - a history book of sorts.

When I update my new story "Inseparable Beings: The Remake", I will update this one as well. If you wish to see the old old version of Rukia's appearance, you need to go to my profile and go to Deviant Art. There, under gallery, you will need to click on scraps and you will see her there. I believe this will only be the time that I will bring up these "Author's Notes", but if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to send me a private message.

Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy these old chapters of the past. I hope you all have a good day.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, except for Rukia.**

* * *

_It is late in the night where everything is quiet. The crickets are playing their usual melody, the owls are awake to hoot away the night, the little critters sleeping away in their homes... Everything seem so peaceful...until an alarm went off._

A pair of eyes open up and look to the side where the alarm came from. Of course, it came from where Dr. Robotnik lives. Gunshots can be heard from a mile away and if she looks close enough, she can see robots fighting off the intruder.

"..." the figure is silent, taking in the scene before her.

Ever since she arrived here, things have been pretty quiet until now. She heard rumors about Dr. Robotnik (or Eggman, as most call him) and where he lives. She wanted to see what it looks like up close, however someone beat her to it. The figure ends up standing and starts running towards the destination. The tower isn't that far away as it is only a mile from where she started from. Her eyes focus on the tower ahead. She dodges trees that are in the way and jumps over logs. The figure stops in front of a tree, making the gold locket rise a bit. The moon light shines on the locket, making it glow with pride. Once she moves up a bit, the locket lands on her neck once more, hiding from the moon light. She can hear explosions from the inside of the tower and wonders how much damage can this intruder make. Her eyes wonder the field, seeing robot parts on the ground and fire that is starting to spread through the area. Seeing the fire made her stiff, but she quickly looks away to avoid eye contact with the fire. Whoever destroyed these robots weren't so merciful, that's for sure. When going back further, she notices a small group standing there with a beat up airplane.

'_Are they friends with the intruder...? Or with Dr. Robotnik...?_' Her thoughts wonder off, coming up with different possibilities on why they are here.

No doubt they came because of the alarm. Before she can observe them more, the figure hears an explosion from the inside of the tower. Her attention goes back to the tower. As soon as she looks back to the tower, a bright light starts coming from within. She can only watch, dumfounded by the events that is happening before her eyes. Soon, the light starts to become bigger and spreading further. She stands there, accepting her fate and is soon engulfed by the light.

* * *

Darkness...that is all that one could see as she lays on the ground unconscious. The figure can hear crickets playing their usual melody. A slight breeze blew softly against her skin. She shudders in her sleep and starts to awaken. The first thing she sees is the dark sky with some stars and a bright full moon. That's funny...usually there would be a lot more stars up there. Is she imagining things? No, she's pretty sure that she saw a lot of stars tonight, so why...

Her torso moves up into a sitting style and she starts rubbing her head. A ringing soon comes into the mind as soon as she touches her head. The right eye twitches and then a sigh comes after. The body remains still, waiting for the ringing to subside. However, she can't wait that long since she raises her head up some more. Her eyes widen in surprise when she sees a new scenery in front her. It's so bright. Putting a hand over her eyes, she looks around. There are tall buildings surrounding the area and strange machines are moving on the ground. There is more than one to be exact. It's dark from where she is and she's happy about this. This place is a lot different from where she was before. Instead of being an open field with trees blending in with the scenery, there are different living beings walking around with buildings beside them. Though, from where she is standing, a couple of trees stand tall to hide her presence. Soon, she hears a rush of water nearby.

Once the ringing subsided, she stands and walks over to the fountain. She looks into the water and watches as the water would ripple. At least she didn't look different. A young purple Echidna stares back at her from the water, blue eyes staring each other down. Her dreadlocks are hanging over her shoulders and a bang is covering her left eye. If not for her fur color, she would blend in nicely with the darkness. She has on a pair of black boots with three red belts on the front that end up under her knees. Red and black stripped socks went up to her mid-thighs. Matching black skirt and sleeveless tank top with a pair of long black fingerless gloves that stop at the upper elbow. Red belts wrap around her wrists and elbow. A golden locket is around her neck and goggles on top of her head that match her outfits color.

Due to the lack of lights around here, people didn't pay attention to the park. Their focus is elsewhere. She notices people running down a certain street. A crowd is starting to gather in a certain spot. Curious. However, she isn't curious enough to move from her hiding spot. She stays still. With the crowd in the way, she couldn't see what's going on. Sighing, she turns her back and starts heading in the middle of the park. All of a sudden, she can hear shouts from behind her. She turns her head quickly to see people holding onto a net with someone underneath it.

_Blue hedgehog_

Apparently, the people are having trouble taking down the blue hedgehog. He continues running as if they weigh nothing. He's looking around, seeing if he can get rid of these guys when his eyes meet a pair of blue eyes. Within the shadows, he can barely make out an Echidna. At first, he thought it was Knuckles, but when he observed the figure some more, he realize it's a mistake. It certainly is an Echidna, but it isn't Knuckles. Needless to say, he is surprised by this, thinking he's the only one here. Determined to lose these guys, he sees his chance and jumps on top of a police car as the humans went right into the side window. Once he's free of the net, he runs back to where he saw the Echidna, disappearing in front of the human eyes.

Thinking that he disappeared, she turns her head back around only to meet a blue hedgehog. She didn't show it, but he surprised her for sure. To gain some space, she takes a couple of steps back and observe him. Just as she saw, he is a blue hedgehog with a pair of red and white stripped shoes. He also has on white gloves with matching socks. His eyes are emerald green, but are a little dark due to lack of light.

"You sure surprised me. I thought I was the only one here." the blue hedgehog suddenly speaks, observing her as well. She's silent for a moment before she nods in agreement.

"Likewise."

It's a quiet response, yet he heard her and nods to himself as if he just figured something out.

"Though, I have never met someone like you before." the blue hedgehog mutters to himself. She just stands there without saying anything.

"My name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. What's your name?" the blue hedgehog, now known as Sonic, asks her curiously.

'_Sonic the Hedgehog... I have heard of him through my travels. Apparently, he has done a lot of good deeds and would defeat Dr. Robotnik when he would create chaos. He's also the fastest hedgehog in the world..._' the young Echidna thinks to herself, mused by the fact that the same hedgehog is standing right in front of her.

Perhaps he knows why they are here. Thinking that she didn't hear him, he goes to introduce himself once more when she finally speaks.

"Rukia. Rukia the Echidna." Rukia introduces herself.

"Rukia..." Sonic repeats her name, observing her once more.

It definitely suits her. The name matching her mysterious appearance. If she is here, then that means that his friends might have come to this world as well.

'_Hopefully they're okay..._' Sonic thinks to himself.

Rukia eyes glow a bit when she feels multiple presences behind and around her. She looks over her shoulder a little to see a policeman.

"I found him!" a loud voice suddenly shouts out, making Sonic look at policeman that came up from behind Rukia.

As soon as the man said so, more policemen come out of nowhere and are ready to take down Sonic. Of course, not wanting to get caught again, he takes Rukia's hand and takes off running. Needless to say, the humans didn't get a chance to catch him as the two of them disappear right in front of their eyes.

'_His speed isn't a joke. He really is fast._' Rukia thinks to herself, trying to keep up with his pace and trying not to fall flat on her face.

The two of them are running on some highway. The road is completely empty, creating an open space for them. Up in the sky, however, there is a helicopter that has a spot light on them. Rukia briefly looks over her shoulder to get a good look at the flying machine that is tailing after them.

"Looks like they're planning on blocking us." Sonic tells her.

Rukia turns her head and sees police cars up ahead. Looks like they are there to meet up with them. Of course, Sonic didn't slow down and looks as though he's going to charge at them.

"Sorry about this." Sonic apologies.

He pulls Rukia towards him, picks her up and starts carrying her bridal style. Startled by this action, her arms immediately went around his neck to prevent her from falling.

"Here we go!" Sonic exclaims, as he jumps forward and is up in the air.

Rukia can see the shock expressions on the humans faces when she looks down. Judging by their reactions, it seems that this is the first time something like this has happen in their world.

'_First time for everything, I guess..._' Rukia ponders to herself, noticing that Sonic lands on the ground with the policemen behind them and he runs off once again.

Of course, the helicopter is still chasing after them, but since they couldn't keep up with Sonic's speed, they fall back. Sonic keeps running, making sure that no one is behind him. Rukia would look around and inform Sonic if there is someone nearby. They keep this up for a while until Sonic starts to slow down. As soon as he comes to a stop, he places Rukia down and gives her some space.

"Thank you." Rukia thanks him before going over to a rail and leans against it.

They certainly ran far from the city as she notices the distance from here. She hears Sonic jump and sees him land on a street lamp. There is silence between them as Rukia looks up at the sky. The stars are surrounding the bright full moon. Compared to the stars from the city, there are more around here where lights are limited. As she glances over to Sonic, he appears to be in deep thought.

'_I wonder if this is a good time to ask..._' Rukia wonders.

"That light..." Rukia starts off, catching Sonic's attention as he looks over at her, "...what exactly was it?" Rukia questions, giving him a side glance when she finishes.

Sonic thinks about it for a moment, wondering what light she's talking about, until he remembers the light from back then.

"It might be Chaos Control..." Sonic answers, though he looks a bit unsure about it.

"Chaos control...?" Rukia questions.

"Yeah. Have you heard about it?" Sonic asks her, wondering if she really didn't know.

It wouldn't be a first since not everyone has seen or heard about it.

Rukia looks forward before answering, "I have heard of it during my travels. However, to actually see such a thing for the first time...it is a new experience for me." Rukia answers. "Especially something that big." Rukia adds, standing up straight while gazing at the view before her.

Since he didn't say anything, it would mean that he accepts her answer.

"Since you're here, I think that my friends also came to this world as well. Hopefully they're okay." Sonic hopes, wondering where they are right now.

Rukia is silent, not sure how to respond to that. While the two of them are silent, Rukia can hear a distant siren coming their way. Sonic jumps down from the lamp post and notices five race cars driving down this road. The one that stand out the most, however, is the red one. Rukia stands beside Sonic, waiting for a chance to run. The five race cars slows down in front of them. With the light in their eyes, it's hard to see who's coming out of the red one. Once Rukia is use to the brightness, she takes a long look at the human. With most humans, they are taller than some creatures so his height didn't surprise her. He is wearing a red racing uniform to match his vehicle and a helmet to match his uniform.

"Yo! Blue hedgehog." the human greets Sonic with a brief wave of his hand. "There's been a local search for you. Thank you for waiting." the human thanks him.

Obviously annoyed by this, Sonic turns to leave but the man tells him to wait. Once the man takes off his helmet, he starts speaking again.

"You should hear a person's words out until the end." the man advises him as he leans against his race car.

Sonic didn't say anything, but he is listening since he's standing there. He's waiting for the man to continue. Once the man looks over at Sonic, he then notices Rukia.

"Oh? We've only been informed of a blue hedgehog. We didn't know he had a friend." the man speaks while looking at her. Of course, she remains silent. "Well, it just make things more exciting." the man says with a small grin as he turns his attention back on Sonic.

"This city is... This place is too peaceful. In the last year, only one criminal was captured. He brought his formula machine onto the freeway, pretending to be a racer. His fun only lasted two minutes." the man starts and then he begins to smirk. "He drove from place to place... Hell, you can make ramen in two minutes, you know." the man jokingly says, waiting for their reactions.

'_Ramen...?_' Rukia has a question mark on her head. Sonic is probably thinking the same thing since he isn't laughing either.

"Hey, this is the part where you're supposed to laugh." the man tells them, sounding annoyed.

'_How are we suppose to laugh if we don't know what ramen is_?' Rukia sweat drops. Sonic just smirks at the man. The man returns the smirk.

"That's close enough." the man said, somewhat satisfied with Sonic's reaction. "Well, in this city, we're unique. The special high-speed highway force – The S Team." he continues from where he left off. "I'm the captain. I'm called "Highwest"." the man somewhat introduces himself. There is a slight pause before he speaks again, "Sorry, that was a long introduction." the man, Highwest, apologies and then he narrows his eyes with a smirk still on his face.

"From now on, things will be fast."

An engine roars out, startling Sonic and Rukia. Sonic picks Rukia up and starts running down the road. The four white racing cars that were behind the men are tailing after them at great speed. Compared to the police cars they encountered, the ones behind them are much faster and persistent. She can pretty much touch the vehicle since they are that close. Noticing another road, Sonic curves to the right and continues to go forward. They follow without breaking formation.

"So you want to play tag? This should be interesting!" Sonic excitedly says, missing the look on Rukia's face.

Even while being chased, he still acts easy-going.

'_I guess he's just that confident..._' Rukia shrugs as Sonic speeds up.

He isn't the only one that gain more speed. The riders from behind become faster and are suddenly surrounding Sonic. This only excites Sonic more.

"Yeah! That's not the guy from before." Sonic notices, still very much excited.

"He rides the red one. Remember?" Rukia reminds him, though she is pretty sure he isn't really paying attention to the details like she is.

He just gives her a head nod, taking her word for it. The white racing cars are closing in on Sonic some more.

"Aww, at this rate I'll be caught! Yeah right!" Sonic acts scared at first, but then he starts taunting the drivers.

Sonic suddenly disappears with Rukia in his arms and this surprises the drivers. The one on the right hears someone knocking on his window and looks over to see a grinning Sonic. He disappears again. This time he appears on top of the racing car and looks at the driver upside down while standing.

"... You're going to give kids out there bad ideas." Rukia sighs while putting a hand on her face as she shakes her head.

Rukia is just sitting on top of the car, though a little ways back. Of course, she isn't any better. Sonic just gives Rukia a sheepish grin.

"Kids, don't stand on moving cars." Sonic warns them, as if talking to the audience.

"Or else you'll end up seriously injured." Rukia adds. '_We wouldn't want the parents calling us in and suing the company for creating such an image..._' Rukia thinks before Sonic picks her up again and he runs on the ground once again.

It looks as though the racers are becoming desperate as they start to become faster than before. They are slowly trying to catch up. Soon, Sonic does something that the drivers will never forget. Sonic is running backwards as if trying to show off. Rukia watches in amazement as he keeps up with this speed. Noticing her reaction, Sonic's grin widen and continues to do this. He just has that cocky smirk on his face and it certainly made some of the riders angry. The four riders went to the sidelines and Rukia see's the same red vehicle not far behind. Rukia narrows her eyes slightly, wondering what that man is planning. She didn't have to wait long as the red racing car suddenly burst forward, surprising the two of them. Sonic quickly moves out of the way as the red vehicle drives by them and continues to go forward. Noticing the difference in speed from the white vehicles, Sonic smirks.

"Get on my back." Sonic instructs her.

Rukia looks up at him with a questioning glance. She didn't say anything as she climbs over his shoulders and ends up on his back. Making sure she doesn't fall off, her arms wrap around his neck as his arms wrap around her legs.

"Hold on tight." Sonic warns her, his speed increasing dramatically.

He's going so fast, she forces her eyes shut. Since there is only darkness, she doesn't know what happens next. That is until she feels weightless. Her eyes open up to see that the two of them are flying in the sky. Her eyes look down and she notices how bright the lights are. They almost look like Christmas lights blending in with different colors. Getting off of Sonic's back, she starts to glide through the air as Sonic continues to float forward.

That's kind of pretty!" Sonic compliments the light.

Rukia nods her head in agreement. It is pretty for sure, something that you don't see everyday.

"And this place has some interesting people!" Sonic points out, looking over his shoulder to see the same man that talked to them standing over the edge. "This might be fun." Sonic finishes with a grin, enjoying this world already.

They continue to go forward, noticing that they are flying over some houses. Of course, there's one problem. Sonic is beginning to fall and above a pool nonetheless! Of course, Sonic starts to freak out about the water and continues to fall. Noticing that he's starting to fall, Rukia glides over to him. Too late. Sonic hits the water hard and Rukia ends up getting hit by the water splash. She spins in mid-air and lands in a couple of bushes that cushions her fall. She would be thankful for the landing had it not been covered with pointy thorns. Rukia twitches at this and jumps off immediately. While she is busy taking thorns off her bottom, she senses someone come outside. Rukia then hears another splash and she looks over at the pool to see no one there. She quickly takes the thorns off and runs over to the edge of the pool. As soon as she reaches the pool, she see's a human boy helping Sonic up. Rukia helps out by grabbing Sonic's hand and taking him out. She backs up a bit as the young boy is patting Sonic on the back.

"Are you alright?" the young boy asks, rubbing his back.

"Yeah. Thanks." Sonic replies before giving him a side glance.

Seeing as though Sonic spoke to him, he looks really surprised.

"You...can speak?" the boy hesitantly asks him.

Sonic just stares at him.

"Of course." Sonic replies as if it's the most obvious thing for a hedgehog to speak.

"Wow! You...you really speak! I-I'm Chris! And you? What's your name?" the young boy, Chris, asks Sonic.

"It's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic introduces himself.

Chris then notices Rukia standing there, watching the scene. Of course, he is surprised to see her as well. He has never seen someone like her before. She's a little amused by his reaction.

"And your name? What is it?" Chris asks, curious to know her name as well.

"My name is Rukia."


	2. Chapter Two

It's the next day and the sun is shinning brightly in the sky. No clouds in sight and the temperature outside is great. Not too hot or cold. Just warm and comforting. Rukia is busy looking at the sky, sitting on the roof with her legs over one another and her arms are at the back to support her torso. Sonic is beside her, lying down and enjoying the warmth of the sun. The two of them didn't talk much since they have to be quiet. The reason? Well, let's just say that the other humans inside the mansion didn't know about their existence yet. The only one who knows they are here is Chris. Speaking of Chris, he's on the phone with someone. Rukia can barely hear the voice on the phone, but it sounds feminine. Perhaps his mother? He certainly sounds happy, so it might be the case.

"Besides that, mama..." Chris starts off, guilt in his tone. She's right. "Actually mama...I need to apologize to you... I broke two of my promises to you... That I can't go our after midnight, and...that I can't enter the adult's pool... No...it isn't that..." Chris wonders off while looking up at Sonic. Feeling as though he's being watched, he opens up one eye and looks at Chris. "There was a cat drowning and I saved him." Chris lies, listening to what his mother has to say. Rukia listens with amusement. After that, there's silence. She didn't miss the part where Chris kisses the phone and rubs his head in embarrassment. Such a cute kid. Once he's done talking, Sonic jumps down and lands on the balcony. Rukia remains on the roof.

"When you said 'cat' you meant me, right?" Sonic questions while pointing at himself.

"Yeah. Are you angry? But if I had said that it was a hedgehog, she wouldn't understand." Chris protests.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asks in confusion.

"Because hedgehogs are much smaller. They're like...about this size." Chris explains while creating a small space in between his hands.

Rukia see's this and raises an eyebrow. Of course, she has seen small animals back home...but a hedgehog that small? Never seen one, except a newborn hedgehog.

"Heh..." Sonic mutters, though his facial reaction remains the same.

"You're different! You're bigger in size, and you can talk too! Say, when and where did you guys learn how to talk?" Chris asks them, quite excited to learn more about the two of them.

"I dunno... I don't remember something that far back." Sonic answers while scratching his head as if trying to remember.

"Hm...I learned how to talk when I was little." Rukia briefly answers.

She didn't go into much details after that. Something she doesn't want to talk about, especially to someone she just met.

"Really?" Chris asks, his voice full of disappointment. Rukia just nods at him.

_Ring Ring_

The phone in Chris's hand starts to ring. Surprised, Chris answers it. "Y-Yes?" There's a moment of silence before Chris's face lit up with recognition. "Papa!"

Ah, now it's the dad. Rukia jumps down and sits down on a chair. Even if she didn't come down, she would still be able to hear the dad's voice.

"_Chris? I just heard from your mother that last night a cat fell in the pool? I'm sorry, Chris._" the father apologies over the phone. "_To have such poor security that a cat managed to pass by..._" The father continues, still sounding apologetic. Rukia gives Sonic a side glance and notice he looks annoyed.

"No, no. Don't worry about it. I'm all right. I let him go. I looked terrible, he got scared and ran away." Chris assures him and yet tells another lie. He even laughes a little towards the end. Right now, Sonic's picking at his ear, still annoyed.

"_Really?_" the father asks, his voice full of worry.

"Besides, grandpa is over here. Ella and Mr. Tanaka as well. Anyway, you're busy, right Papa?" Chris asks, wanting to change the subject.

"_Yeah... I'm quite busy._" his father answers.

"Well truthfully, everything is okay." Chris assures him once more. Now Sonic looks bored. Rukia wonders how many facial expressions he'll show before Chris is done talking on the phone.

"_Really? Well then, I have to go. You know that I always love you very very much._" his father tells.

"Me too, Papa. Bye!" Chris says his goodbye before hanging up.

"You have a loving family." Rukia comments.

"Is that so? I guess I do." Chris says, while rubbing behind his head in embarrassment and just smiles.

Rukia just chuckles at his embarrassment. Sonic just shakes his head and sighs which makes Chris even more embarrassed.

"Oh yeah! What do you guys do for breakfast? What do you always eat?" Chris asks, realizing that he doesn't know what they eat. It would be bad if he didn't know what to give them.

"What do the hedgehogs from here eat?" Sonic asks.

"From what I found out on the internet..." Chris starts off as he picks up a small tray and hands it to Sonic. "...Here!" Chris offers.

What's on the tray are small brown bits that look like cat food. Sonic looks at the tray with a dull expression, but he tries it out anyway. He places the treat in his mouth and chews. His face has a thoughtful look before it turns into disgust. Apparently, he doesn't like it.

"What is this!?" Sonic demands.

"Cat food." Chris answers, while rubbing his head.

Poor Sonic. He's being treated as a cat and now he had a taste of cat food. Rukia can't help but feel sorry for him.

"No way! I don't want this!" Sonic refuses, sticking his tongue out to show his disgust.

"Well...it looked like it was hedgehog food... But it was written that it may be cat food. Also, it said that it could be dry grass..." Chris explains, but then Sonic merely smacks away the tray and jumps away from him. He lands on a tree branch. Panicking, Chris rushes over to the edge. "W-Where are you going!?" Chris calls out to him. Rukia just sits there, watching what is going on in front of her.

"I prefer something more gourmet!" Sonic answers.

Chris pulls back a bit, but then calls out to him again. "You can't! It's bad to go outside!" Chris protests.

Of course, Sonic hears none of it and merely waves at him. "See you~!"

Once he says that, Sonic jumps off the branch and runs off quickly. While Chris is telling Sonic to wait, Rukia is busy cleaning up the mess that Sonic made.

"He's gone..." Chris sighs before looking over his shoulder to see what Rukia is doing. "Ah! You don't have to clean up!" Chris protests.

"No, it's fine. Also, I want to apologize for his rude behavior." Rukia apologies, focusing at the task at hand and not looking up.

"No, no. It's okay." Chris says, watching her clean up. It's silent between the two until Chris speaks up. "Let me help." Chris offers, bending down and helping her out. Rukia gives him a side glance before looking down again.

"You're a good kid." Rukia compliments him as Chris just rubs behind his head with a shy smile.

"Thank you." Rukia nods at him after he says his thanks.

After a while, the two finish cleaning up. Rukia goes back to her seat and sits down. Not like she has anything else better to do. A sudden grumble comes from her stomach and Chris looks over at her in surprise. There's a moment of silence as Rukia looks away from him with a small blush.

"..."

"I have some bread here. Would you like some?"

"... It's your breakfast though."

"I don't mind sharing."

"... Thank you." Rukia thanks him and takes the bread. She takes a bite and starts chewing. It's good. Nice and soft with a bit of crunchiness to it.

"How is it?" Chris asks, wondering if she likes it.

"It's good." Rukia briefly answers with a content look. Rukia hears a sigh of relief and she looks up to see Chris smiling. After that little talk, there's silence between the two once again.

* * *

The three of them are in the living room watching the news. Apparently, Sonic decided to come back and he's snacking on some cookies (or was it crackers?). Having already eaten, Rukia didn't eat anything else and just focuses on the television. The news is focused on Sonic who was running on the road last night.

"_**Due to incredible speeds, it's difficult to make out the image. Here are interviews with the people who were on the scene.**__"_

The screen changes to a police officer. "_**It's about this big, blue, and looked like a hedgehog.**_" It goes from a police officer to a random driver. "_**It went really fast, it passed by me going "screeech" that way!**_" Another driver appears. "_**I'm not kidding, I think it was going faster than mach five!**_" Then a scientist shows up. While speaking, there's a monkey messing with his glasses and Rukia cocks an eyebrow at the motion.

"_**Well, it could be a "U.M.A". If you're wondering if it can be a being from earth, then...my answer is "no". The fastest of animals is a cheetah but they don't run faster than a car. An animal with such speed does not exist. It would be easier to simply think it's a machine.**_" the scientist finishes his theory. Rukia is pondering on this information.

'_If they're focusing so much on Sonic, then I doubt that they know about me. Of course, there was that man from before and his comrades._' Rukia wonders to herself, still pondering on a couple of things. That's when she hears a door open and she gives the visitor a side glance.

It's another human, though older than the ones she met so far. He's wearing brown pants with a dark and light green stripped shirt. He's also wearing a blue button up shirt underneath and has a white lab coat on. Is he another scientist? He didn't seem to notice Sonic or her when he walks up to Chris.

"Did you hear, Chris? They said that what outrun the S Team was some kind of mysterious machine!"

The old man exclaims as he then takes notice of Sonic and Rukia. He looks to the television, then back at Sonic and he does the same thing again until he becomes really close to Sonic's face since he's the closet to him. Forgetting that they aren't suppose to be seen, Chris quickly covers Sonic with a pillow.

"You're going to suffocate him." Rukia warns him, seeing as though it's already too late to cover him up.

"Eh?"

"It's not 'eh'! Get this off of me!" Sonic's muffles under the pillow. He then pushes upwards and the pillow is thrown aside. He crosses his arms, looking irritated. The old man stares at the two of them, though his focus is more on Sonic. He has a thoughtful look on his face before he suddenly smiles in excitement. He grabs a hold of Sonic, who iss struggling, and takes out a screwdriver.

"What is this thing made of...?" the old man wonders, poking the screwdriver on Sonic's back.

"AH! Stop!" Sonic yells out, laughing a bit since the screwdriver is tickling him. He then escapes from his grasp and jumps away from him. Making sure he doesn't do it to her either, she jumps off of the couch and keeps a good distance from him.

"Don't run away!" the old man demands, wanting to take Sonic and Rukia apart, thinking they're machines.

"Ummm... Grandpa... They're... Sonic isn't a machine and neither is Rukia." Chris defends the two of them.

Surprised by this, the old man stands and drops his screwdriver on the floor. Rukia watches him and makes sure he doesn't make any sudden movements toward her.

"_**Stay away, please! I'm scared!"**_

"_**Chao!"**_

New voices come out of nowhere and Rukia turns to the television. Everyone else did the same, staring at the television. Up on the billboard, there's a young rabbit with a Chao. Rukia lightly narrows her eyes.

"Are they your friends, Sonic?" Rukia asks, seeing Sonic's surprised expression.

"Yeah! So, we aren't the only ones here after all. All right, wait for me!" Sonic exclaims, running out of the room. Chris quickly runs after him with Rukia close by. The two of them run out the door to see Sonic about to run off.

"Do you even know where it is?" Chris calls out to him.

Sonic skids to a stop and runs back with a lost look. He gives them a sheepish grin and shrugs.

"Apparently he doesn't." Rukia says with a sigh as she shakes her head.

* * *

The group are in a garage where Chris' grandpa is talking on the phone to someone. While he's doing that, Rukia takes this chance to look around the place. It looks more like a mini work place than a garage. There are some machines that she never saw before, so she didn't dare touch them. She hears a beep and turns to see that Chris' grandpa is done talking on the phone.

"The police said that they were transferred to Area 99." He informs them.

"Area 99?" Chris wonders off before he has a serious look on his face. "Isn't that a military laboratory?" Chris asks, quite alarmed by this piece of information.

"Military?" Rukia and Sonic ask simultaneously. Chris turns to look at them.

"Yeah, the National Defense Force with tanks, armed cars, and other weapons." Chris explains.

"Looks like that creep Eggman..." Sonic says, finding a similarity between the two.

"You know Dr. Robotnik?" Rukia asks him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. He's an evil scientist who uses robots to fight. Though, he always gets beaten by me." Sonic brags with a grin.

"Hm..."

"Why? Do _you_ know Eggman?" Sonic asks, wondering why she asked him.

"Not personally." Rukia answering the second question.

"To be taken to the military's laboratory means that they want to research them." the old man interrupts their conversation and they look at him. "Like aliens from outer space or some kind of biological weapon that another country developed. But what really happens there, eh?" the old man asks the two of them.

"Like I'd know. Well now that I know where the place is, I'm going." Sonic says with a shrug before walking towards the exit.

"If you do that they'll catch you too!" Chris protests, not wanting Sonic to get captured.

"If they can catch me." Sonic says with a confident smirk. Before he can go outside, however, the garage door closes on him. Sonic looks back, slightly glaring at them. "What are you doing?" Sonic asks, irritation in his tone.

Rukia merely looks over at the old man. "Don't blame Chris. Ask him." Thrusting her thumb towards him, the old man grins down at her.

"Ha ha I've been found out." Sonic looks toward him, wanting to know why he did that.

"It looks like fun! My blood is excited!" Chris's grandpa exclaims.

"Even you, Grandpa?" Chris asks in doubt.

The old man turns to Chris. "You're also going. Don't you always say that you refuse to have a boring life like your father?" He asks Chris.

Chris raises his hands up in defense and nervously smiles at him. "That's a secret. You can't say that to Papa!"

"I know!"

Rukia turns her head to the audience and sighs. "Is it just me or does the older generation tend to be more excited about adventures than the younger ones?" Rukia wonders with a sweat drop.

* * *

The adventurist group are riding in a car, going downhill on the road. The wind is blowing against Rukia's hair and it feels nice. Since they are surrounded by dry land with no shade in site, it's hotter than usual. The sun is beating down on them and it creates a little haze surrounding them.

"This thing is going so slow! Geez..." Sonic complains with a pout while having his arms crossed. Rukia can't help but roll her eyes at him.

'_This guy is too impatient..._' Rukia sighs mentally, staring at the scenery around them as she's resting on the palm of her hand with her cheek.

"Is this it?" Chris asks his grandpa.

"Oh yes, yes!" His grandpa answers as Chris turns his body to face Sonic and gives him an item.

"Put it on." Chris instructs him, while pointing at his own head.

"What is it?" Sonic questions, looking down at the item.

"An infrared scope." Chris's grandpa answers. "Most likely, in Area 99 there will be plenty of traps. But if you use that, you should be able to avoid them." he explains to Sonic.

Rukia looks over at Sonic to see him putting on some kind of one ear headphone with an attached mini microphone and a red glass covering his right eye. Once he adjusts it, Sonic gave them a thumbs up before unclasping his seat-belt and jumps out of the car.

"Thank you! Well, I'm going ahead!"

Sonic then takes off running down the road towards Area 99. This causes the two in the front to be amazed by his speed.

"Oh wow! He's so fast! ALL RIGHT!" the old man yells out, all pumped up and starts speeding up. Both Chris and Rukia are flatten against the seats as the wind blows wildly against them.

'_The old man is WAY too excited!_' Rukia shouts in her head as the car is flying down another road.

After a while of driving at quick speed, he decids to slow down so that Chris would be able to talk Sonic.

"Can you hear me, Sonic?" Chris asks.

"_Yeah!"_ Sonic's voice is heard over the ear piece.

"When you get in, head for the air vents. From there, you should be able to pass security. Got it?" Chris explains to Sonic.

"_All right!"_

"But do you know where they're locked up?" Chris asks his grandpa.

"Of course!" the old man says, taking the ear piece from Chris and placing it on his ear. "Head for a suspicious place, and if you go there you should be able to find our objective." Chris' grandpa explains to Sonic.

"Can you be anymore vague?" Rukia asks him, shaking her head at the lack of description. Chris also agrees, believing it's irresponsible.

"_Oh well, I'll take care of that!"_

As easy going as Sonic is, he didn't mind what the old man said and continued on. The three of them didn't hear from him for a while, enjoying the ride so far.

"_I'm in the air vents!"_ Sonic's voice speaks up after a moment of silence.

"Roger." Chris acknowledges on what he said.

After a moment, there's some muttering on the other side of the ear piece.

"What did you just say?" Chris asks him.

"_Nothing."_

Even without knowing what's going on for a while, it sounds as though Sonic isn't having a rough time. The car then drives up to a cliff and stops. Wanting a better view, Rukia jumps out of the car and stands near the edge. Area 99 is certainly big. The place looks as though it's covered almost half the landscape ahead of her. Silence surrounds them as they wait for Sonic to say something. All of a sudden, the alarm from Area 99 goes off.

"He's been spotted." Rukia points out, narrowing her eyes at the place.

They didn't hear anything from Sonic, so the tension around them increased.

"Sonic! What happened? Are you all right?" Chris calls out to Sonic, hoping he's okay.

"_Don't mind me!"_ Sonic's voice assures them, but the tension is still there, wondering if they're going to make it.

Explosions are heard from the base as the alarm continues to go off. While watching the scene, Rukia is reminded back home of the incident where Dr. Robotnik's base was exploding in different places.

'_Hm...if my theory is correct... Sonic is the one who caused the destruction._' Rukia wonders to herself, watching the scene some more. Her eyes then catch something in the sky. It's hard to see due to the glare of the sun. All she can make out is a blue airplane...

"Look at that!" Chris suddenly exclaims, pointing towards the building. Rukia looks over and notices Sonic flying in the sky with the rabbit in his arms.

The airplane that's flying in the sky goes over to them and Sonic lands on the wing.

"Nice catch." Rukia praises, impressed at the feat as the airplane flew over their heads with Chris watching in awe.

"Well then, shall we get going?" Chris's grandpa asks, starting the engine to head home.

Rukia nodded, jumping in the backseat and he drives off.

* * *

The group is back home, introducing one another. Rukia is leaning against the staircase, content with just watching.

"I'm Chris! I only made friends with Sonic yesterday." Chris introduces himself.

"I'm Tails. I'm always with Sonic. Right, Sonic?" Tails asks him.

"I guess." Sonic replies with a smile.

"I'm Cream. And this is my friend, Cheese. Pleased to meet you!" the rabbit, Cream, introduces herself and her Chao, Cheese, to Chris. Both of them bow to him in greeting.

"Me too! Nice to meet you! We're going to be great friends!" Chris bows back in return with a smile. "And this is my grandpa." Chris introduces his grandpa, who is examining the small paper airplane in awe.

"Incredible. I never saw such a remote-controlled airplane." He praises.

"Those are nothing special!" Tails says, rubbing his nose while wagging his two tails. Even if he says so, he looks happy when being praised.

"But..." Chris starts off while looking at Sonic. "That was really dumb! They're the army, you know! It could start a war..." Chris says, trying to get Sonic to understand what he did.

There was a pause before Sonic answers with an easy-going attitude. "If that happens, it'll work out fine!"

"That's not the problem I was talking about..." Chris persists. Sonic just shrugs at him, not caring at the moment.

While that is going on, Cheese starts walking around the place with curiosity. He then looks over to see Rukia leaning against a staircase, watching the others talk. He runs over to her and looks up at her. Rukia raises an eyebrow and looks at the chao. He's like other Chaos, except he has a red bow tied around his neck. Rukia bends down and starts petting him on the head.

"Nice to meet you, Cheese."

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese squeals at the motion, liking the attention.

Hearing his cry, Cream looks over at him to see Rukia petting him. Seeing as though Cheese didn't feel threaten by Rukia's presence, she must be a good person.

"Cheese?" Cream calls out to him.

Cheese looks over at Cream before looking up at Rukia with a smile. He then takes her hand and ushers her over to the group. Despite being little, he's quite strong. Once he takes her over to the group, Rukia stands straight.

"... I apologize for petting Cheese without permission." Rukia suddenly apologizes.

Cream shakes her head. "If Cheese let you pet him, then that means your a good person! My name's Cream, what's yours?" Cream curiously asks her with a smile.

"My name is Rukia. Rukia the Echidna. Nice to meet you." Rukia introduces herself as she bows her head.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Cream greets back happily as she bows back, glad to make another friend.

"My name's Tails. I'm curious, did you and Sonic meet before?" Tails suddenly asks her.

"Nice to meet you, Tails. As for your question, I've only just met him yesterday. Like Chris." Rukia nods over at Chris before turning back to Tails.

Tails nods, accepting her answer before turning to Sonic. "Hey Sonic... You, me, Cream, Cheese, and Rukia got caught in that accident, which means... Maybe others were sent to this world?" Tails theorizes.

"Other people who were there were... Knuckles, Amy, and..." Sonic starts off before widening his eyes.

"Dr. Eggman!"


	3. Chapter Three

_**Author's Notes: I know I said that I would redo all of the past tense and change them to the present, but I changed my mind. I am just going to leave it as it is and pretty much show everyone how much I have improved. I will, however, tweak some grammar to make it look correct, but nothing too major. Regardless of all that, I hope you still enjoy the chapter.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters, except Rukia._

* * *

Today was a hot day with no clouds in the sky. The wind was barely blowing around the heroes or anybody else for that matter. It was still nice out, regardless of the heat as the heroes were occupying themselves outside. They were behind the mansion where no other human beings can see them. It was a good spot, but they still had to be cautious around their surroundings. Speaking about being cautious, Cream and Cheese were carrying a table to a certain spot. Since Cheese was smaller in size, the table was angled more towards him, making it harder to carry the table. They were able to manage so far until Cheese trips over a small pebble. With the table weighing him down, he was going to fall down hard. At least, that's what he thought. Cheese felt a supportive hand stopping him from falling and he looks up to see Rukia.

"Are you alright, Cheese?" Rukia asked him, picking up the other end of the table to reduce the weight on the small chao.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese enthusiastically responded, happy with Rukia's help.

Rukia lightly nodded to Cheese, looking over at Cream. "Where do want this, Cream?"

"Ah, over there!" Cream said, looking over at a small brick side line with two skinny trees in between.

Rukia saw this and places Cheese on her shoulder. With both hands under the table, she was able to help Cream take the table over to the spot with ease. Once they got over there, the two of them place the table on the ground. Cheese jumps off of Rukia's shoulder and lands on the table. Cream and Cheese turn to Rukia.

"Thank you so much for your help!" Cream thanked her with a smile as both of them bow to her. Rukia merely shakes her head at the two.

"It was no problem." Rukia said, looking over to the side to see Sonic stretching his legs out.

"Going out Sonic?" Tails asked him, unwrapping a light blue hose to clean his blue plane.

"Yup! Thought I go for a little 'walk'." Sonic answered, standing up straight and running in place.

"Who knew that running over 100 mph can be considered a 'walk'." Rukia commented, shaking her head which earned a grin from Sonic.

"Have a safe trip, Sonic-san~" Cream said as she lightly waves over at him. Cheese copies her motion while saying his usual lines. Sonic gave the two a thumbs up and grins at them.

"See you guys later!" Sonic said before dashing away, leaving a trail of smoke behind him from where he stood.

While Tails was waving his hands around to get rid of the smoke, the old man (who is known as Chuck) came over to the group. He had a somewhat thick book in his hands and Rukia took notice of it immediately. Rukia loves to read books. Any kind will do as long as she can read and take in the information. Learning new things is what she lives for, so she was pretty happy when Chuck handed her the book.

"I wasn't sure what kind of book you would be interested in, so I guessed. Is this alright?" Chuck asked her.

"Yes, this is good. Thank you." Rukia answered, clearly pleased at the moment. She wondered what information this book holds. Chuck merely chuckles at her expression, glad to know that he picked a good book.

"Have fun reading." Chuck said, walking over to Tails now. Rukia merely nods before opening the book to start reading.

"If you want Rukia-san, you can sit over here to read." Cream offered.

Rukia looks over at her to see Cream sitting comfortably on a chair with Cheese sitting on the table. There was an empty chair next to Cream, so it was clearly up to grabs for anyone who wants to sit there. Taking up Cream's offer, she sits down and places the book on the table. Cheese's body jumped up a bit when the book was placed on the table. Must be a pretty heavy book to move the small chao. Both Cream and Cheese look at the book with curiosity. Rukia opens the book again, careful to not hit Cheese and starts reading.

She was able to read it clearly, a bit surprised that the language in the book was the same as the previous books. Rukia became more and more interested, wondering if the other books in this world had the same language. The more she thought about it, the more excited she was. The book was filled with mythical myths and creatures. Dragons, trolls, dwarfs, elves, fairies and so much more. She wonders if any of the myths were true. Most books can be pretty reliable while there are others that are filled with imagination. She wasn't sure if this book was reliable or not, but it was interesting nonetheless. While reading, she over heard Tails and Chuck talking about making the plane sparkle more. Rukia briefly looks up from her book and looks over at them. Those two must have formed a quick bond since they were getting along nicely. It was to be expected since the two of them have a love of machines.

"Rukia-san, would you like a doughnut?" Cream's voice interrupts her thoughts and Rukia looks over at her, noticing something on the table.

In the middle of the table, there were three mini brown doughnuts. The forth one was being eaten by Cheese. He must really like it since he has a smile on his face.

"Sure." Rukia replies, taking a doughnut and bites into it. The treat was very soft and warm. When chewing, she felt the soft bread melting in her mouth and can feel some of the rough outer structure of the doughnut.

"Is it delicious?" Cream asked both Rukia and Cheese. Both of them nodded simultaneously, obviously enjoying the treat, "I'm so glad!" Cream happily said, pleased that they like it.

"Tails!" A sudden voice called out. Rukia, Cream, and Cheese look over to see Chris running up to Tails. Seeing a panic look on his face, something must be wrong.

"What is it?" Tails asked him, still spraying the plane as he looks over at Chris.

"Where's Sonic?" Chris asked him.

"Sonic-san said he was going out for a little walk." Cream answered.

"I told him it would be hard to find him if he left the house..." Chris said, feeling a bit down that Sonic didn't listen to him.

"Will it really be hard to find him?" Tails wondered.

"Considering how large this world is, that might be the case," Rukia answered, finishing off the doughnut and closing the book, "If he really is the fastest hedgehog around, it would be hard to pin-point his exact location," Rukia added, leaning against the chair. Chris nods to what she saying, happy that someone understood what he was getting at.

"That's what I've been trying to say to Sonic, but he still didn't listen." Chris sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.

"In any case, do you need him to do something?" Tails asked Chris, curious to know what he needs from Sonic.

Chris must have realized something since he suddenly became serious. "There's big trouble! Now I'm serious!"

At the word 'trouble', everyone became tense and listened intently. Chris starts explaining that there was trouble downtown and said something about a huge robot attacking everything in sight. That must be the reason why Chris needed Sonic. Once that was said, Tails immediately climbs aboard his plane while Chuck starts up the car. Chris would go with his grandpa while Rukia climbs in the back seat of the plane.

"If you guys can't find Sonic, meet us back here." Chris instructed the two of them. Both of them nodded towards him.

"Alright. Time to go then!" Tails exclaimed, starting up the plane.

Once Chris was away from the plane, Tails took off into the sky. Rukia would look down at the ground to see Chuck driving off and on the road. While the two of them would search in the sky, Chuck and Chris would look for Sonic down below. They would cover more ground that way. With Tails flying around, Rukia would take the time to look around the city below. They were pretty high up, but it was for the best since it would be pretty bad if any humans saw them. The wind was blowing through her hair and onto her warm cheeks, making her shiver slightly. Tails would occasionally look around as well, not letting one spot be left unnoticed. He wonders if Chris and Chuck were having better luck than them.

"It would seem that he isn't around here..." Rukia muttered, though Tails heard her.

"Sonic...where could he have gone?" Tails wondered, turning the plane in different directions.

Rukia took notice of Chuck and Chris that were below them. It looks like they were

having trouble finding Sonic as well. Where the hell was he?

* * *

In the end, the group couldn't find Sonic and they went back to the house. They went inside to figure out another plan. Just before they could talk, the television turned on and a man's face appeared.

"_**Everyone listen well to this! My name is Dr. Eggman. The true form of genius. Right now I hope you all notice me via Eggman Network. As of now this entire world belongs to Dr. Eggman."**_ The man ended his speech with a laugh.

'_So...that's the famous Dr. Robotnik..._' Rukia thought to herself, observing him.

From what she saw, she can see why he was called 'Eggman'. His body was literally shaped like an egg. His eyes were covered by blue glasses, he had a big nose, a big brown mustache, and wore goggles on his head. He wore a red jacket with a gray zipper line going down in the middle and four belts on the sides with big yellow square blocks keeping them up. After observing, she noticed him snapping his fingers. An explosion can be heard from the background which made the heroes tense up. The explosion seem to have angered Tails since he starts running out of the room.

"W-where are you going, Tails?" Chris called out.

"To stop Dr. Eggman! If Sonic isn't around right now, I have to stop him myself!" Tails answered back, determination in his tone.

"A-ah wait! I'm coming with you! Let me get my helmet!"

Chris then ran upstairs to get his helmet while the others follow Tails outside. Tails jumps in his plane, starting up the engine. Rukia jumps on the left wing, seeing as though they will need extra help. That and she wasn't going to miss on this action. No way.

"Chris, hurry up!" Tails called out to Chris, wanting to get to Dr. Eggman soon.

"Sorry, sorry!" Chris apologized, running up to the plane with a football helmet on. He climbs onto the plane and sits down in one of the seats.

"Take care of Chris, you two!" Chuck told them, wanting Chris to be safe.

"Leave it to me!" Tails assured him, giving him a thumbs up. Rukia just nodded towards him, meaning she will look out for him as well.

"If Sonic returns, let us know!" Chris shouted out.

"Of course!" Cream assured them, waving the three off. Cheese was doing the same thing, copying her motion.

"Then, let's go!" Tails yelled out, making the plane moved forward and it took off into the sky.

Rukia made sure she had a good grip on the wing or else she would fall off. Then again, she didn't have to worry about getting killed since she can glide safely towards the ground. Rukia's grip tightened as the plane continued to fly towards the city. Her eyes were looking for signs of smoke or a big crowd. All of a sudden, there was an explosion near a city and smoke starts coming up from the ground.

"I take it that's where the doctor is." Rukia said, the other two seeing the smoke as well.

Tails made the plane go faster and hurried to where Dr. Eggman is. It didn't take long to find him since they saw a giant robot on top of a building with Dr. Eggman floating beside the robot in a machine. From a far, Rukia noticed that he was about to snap his fingers when Tails shouts out at him.

"Stop it, Dr. Eggman!"

This certainly caught the doctor by surprise as he looks over at the plane and had to duck in time when the plane flew over his head. The plane flew up against a building and flies up higher into the sky to avoid any sudden attacks.

"E-23, take care of those obstacles!" Dr. Eggman ordered.

"Roger."

E-23 was aiming at the plane and shot one of it's rocket like arm at them. The arm barely missed them, but it continues to attack with it's arms. The more it attacks, the more Tails has to maneuver out of the way to avoid getting hit. Rukia grit her teeth as she hangs on for dear life.

"Ahh! He's got us in his sight!" Chris yelled, holding onto Tail's seat.

"All right! This time we've got him!" Tails shouts with determination.

He turns the plane around before flying towards the robot. While dodging the robots attacks, Tails was aiming at E-23. He shot at the robot immediately. However, it did no good since the bullets didn't even put a dent on E-23's armor. Tails flew over the robot, while looking back at it.

"Damn, the attack didn't work!" Tails cursed, planning on going around some more to come up with plan b.

"Tails! Below!" Chris suddenly warned.

Tails and Rukia look down below to see that one of E-23's attacks were coming towards them from below. Tails quickly pulls on a lever, hoping that they'll avoid the attack. Everything was going slow as the plane was leaning to the left and the robot's arm hit the propeller's. One of the pieces hit Rukia in the face and she fell backwards towards the building.

"Rukia!" Chris called out to her, worried about her safety.

"Uwaaa! We lost the propeller!" Tails shakily yelled out, the plane shaking uncontrollably and was going down.

Speaking of down, Rukia was able to land on the building. Though, not so gracefully. Rukia clenched her teeth when her back hit the ground first. At least it wasn't her face. Shaking the pain off, Rukia stood up and looks over to where the plane fell. There was a sudden bright light before Tails and Chris appear up in the sky in a new designed plane. It was the same color of course, but it looked more futuristic. She was glad that they were alright. The robot, however, starts attacking again and the plane had to dodge once more. They were in a serious predicament, so Rukia had to take things into her own hands.

"Shall we play, E-23?" Rukia said coldly, her eyes remain unemotional as she tightens the gloves around her hands to make sure they won't fall off. Then, that's when she attacks.

Tightening her fist, she ran towards E-23 who had his back turn to her. Usually, she wouldn't attack enemies from behind. However, this is a special case. With that thought in mind, Rukia jumps up and lands a hit on the robot, making a huge dent on his armor. Once she did the damage, she pushed herself off of the robot and lands on the ground gracefully. When landing, she had one knee bending while her other leg was stretched out to balance herself. Noticing the dent to the armor, Dr. Eggman and E-23 turned around quickly to see Rukia starting to stand back up.

"Who are you!?" Dr. Eggman demanded, never seeing her before back in the other world. If she was able to make that dent on E-23's armor, than she was a threat.

"..." Rukia remained silent, though she looked over at him with an unreadable expression. It would be better to not tell the enemy your name until later on. That's what she was taught after all.

A sudden door opened up near her and she looks over her shoulder. A red echidna had ran out and was glaring at the robot. Observing him, she can tell that he had a upside down crescent mark on his chest and wearing a pair of shoes with green, yellow, and red colors. His gloves were white and big with two sharp claws in between his knuckles. Apparently, he hasn't noticed her yet since he was too focused on the robot.

"So that's it? I'll teach it a lesson," the red echidna muttered under his breath. He then looks over his shoulder, "You're slow, Amy!" He teased, but then suddenly backed off when a hammer came up to his face.

"You-!" a pink hedgehog, otherwise known as Amy, swings her hammer back and starts running towards the robot, "Don't you bully Tails!" Amy finished yelling out. Was she really going to...?

"Stop, Amy!" the red echidna yelled out to her, not wanting her to do anything foolish.

Apparently she did since her hammer flew down and slams on the robot's foot. Of course, it didn't too much damage and Amy had to wave her hands around. E-23 looks down at her and grabs her. She officially became a hostage. The red echidna rushed forward.

"Let Amy go!" he yelled out, ready to attack.

Of course, Dr. Eggman got in the way. He held a hand up towards him. "Wait, Knuckles. Or his hand will squeeze a little bit more..."

That got his attention. Knuckles stops and watches as the robot was squeezing Amy.

"Nooo! Ow!" Amy cried out, obviously in pain. Knuckles clenched his teeth and glares at Dr. Eggman.

A sigh escape through Rukia's lips and Knuckles finally took notice of her. He was surprised to see another echidna and a female nonetheless. Though, he put his fist up not knowing if she was an enemy or not. Sensing hostility from the echidna, she merely raises an eyebrow at him.

"... If I were your enemy, I would have attacked you a long time ago."

"Doesn't mean you can attack right now." Knuckles argued, his fist still up and ready to attack.

"Do I seem hostile to you?" Rukia questioned, her arms crossed.

Knuckles paused for a moment, taking the time to actually observe her stance. Well, she wasn't exactly in a fighting position and he didn't sense any hostility from her. So, perhaps she was here to help? Rukia merely looks over at E-23, watching as Amy was struggling in it's grasp. Seeing as though he just realized Amy's position, he turns to glare at Dr. Eggman again.

"You coward! Let Amy go!" Knuckles called out, wanting to beat up the robot so bad right now.

"Coward? I'm only holding the girl to protect E-23! He's not here!" Dr. Eggman said in defense, looking around quickly as if searching for someone, "There's still that hedgehog..."

"Sonic the Hedgehog...is here." Rukia muttered to herself, her eyes lightly glowing for a second before going back to their original colors.

From above, Chris and Tails were flying around when Chris noticed something...or someone for that matter.

"It's Sonic! Sonic is coming!" Chris yelled out in joy, happy to see him coming.

"What?" Dr. Eggman was obviously not pleased.

The plane took a dive towards the ground and the group on the building couldn't see what was going on. Dr. Eggman floats over to the edge quickly though and starts commanding E-23.

"Come on! E-23!" Dr. Eggman called out.

Once he said that though, E-23 threw Amy over it's shoulder and Amy was flying through the air. Knuckles jumps up and catches her in time before she made impact with the ground. Everything is up to Sonic now.

"Fire!" Dr. Eggman ordered, pointing down at Sonic.

As soon as he said so, E-23 shot missiles from his chest and they were heading straight to Sonic. All of them didn't make it to Sonic, except one since an explosion can be heard on the building.

"All right!" Dr. Eggman cheered to himself, happy that he was able to finally defeat Sonic.

His happiness came to an end when Sonic flew up in the air still in a ball. Dr. Eggman and E-23 looks up at the sky.

"Above!" Dr. Eggman desperately shouts his order, wanting to defeat the pesky hedgehog quickly.

Once again, the robot shot out it's rocket like arms and tries to hit Sonic. Sonic rolled on top of one and jumps off to stand on the other, spinning around playfully. Apparently, he wasn't taking this seriously since he kept making fun of the robot by still dodging and doing some silly dances. Rukia merely smacks her forehead at his silly antics and sighs.

"I'm guessing he's like this in all of his fights?" Rukia questioned, not expecting anyone to answer her.

"Yeah, he does. Most of the time." Knuckles answered as they heard Dr. Eggman cursing at Sonic for making fun of him.

Sonic just grins at him, still jumping and dancing at the same time. Looks like he was having a lot of fun. Dancing and making Dr. Eggman angry.

"Sonic! It's about time you started to attack!" Knuckles told Sonic, excited about him finishing this fight.

"Okay!" Sonic said, sitting on one hand as the robot brings it's arm back into place.

E-23 looks at him and Sonic sticks his tongue out at him while pulling his eyelid down. Not happy with this, the robot raised his other arm and slams it on his right arm, breaking it in the process. Sonic had jumped up in time and was raising higher into the sky.

"Fire!" Dr. Eggman ordered once again and missiles were shot up into the sky where Sonic is.

An explosion occurred and it wouldn't be surprising if he didn't dodge it, considering he was in mid-air and couldn't do much. While Dr. Eggman was cheering to himself, Sonic soon came out from the smoke, rolled up in a ball, and attacked the robot head on. Sonic went through E-23's head and straight down it's body, completely destroying it in the process. The severely damaged E-23 explodes and the group had to cover their eyes from the smoke. Up above, Tails and Chris were shouting in joy that the robot has been defeated. The smoke was clearing and Dr. Eggman floats there, covering in smoke and bruises. Sonic steps up and smirks at Dr. Eggman.

"What are you gonna do?" Sonic taunts him, ready to take on more if Dr. Eggman decides to attack.

"Y-you bastard... Sonic... Our battle isn't over yet!" Dr. Eggman cried out, fleeing from the scene and not coming back for a while.

"Sonic! I'm so glad to meet up with you!" the pink hedgehog, Amy, ran up to Sonic and hugs him.

"H-Hey-!" Sonic persisted, not wanting to be hugged right now.

"I really thought that I wouldn't see you again!" Amy cried, hugging him even tighter.

"Hey—that hurts..." Sonic continues to persist, feeling a bit of pain from her hugs.

Rukia slightly smirks at this scene and chuckles quietly to herself. Hearing her chuckle, Sonic turns to give her a light glare in which she gives him an innocent gaze in return. Suddenly, a couple of footsteps were heard from the behind. It turns out to be humans dressed in uniforms with weapons.

"Raise your hands!" the man in the middle, probably the captain, ordered them.

"What do you want?" Knuckles asked, annoyed at them already.

"Just do as we say!" the captain ordered once again, not moving at all.

"You guys are pretty rude, aren't you!" Knuckles accused them, angry right now.

"W-What are you doing?" the captain asked, pretty intimidated by Knuckles anger.

Rukia gave them a side glance, not really angry at the moment. She guessed it's to be understandable since they never saw creatures like them before. Hearing a plane coming towards them, Rukia looks up when Sonic's name was called. Tails moved the plane towards them, a string ladder attached to the side of the plane. Sonic holds onto Amy and grabs a hold of the ladder. Rukia jumps up and takes a hold of the ladder as well.

"Knuckles! Hey!" Sonic called out to him, since he was still standing there.

Seeing as though he wasn't budging, Amy called out to him this time. "Knuckles! Hurry!"

Finally snapping out of it, Knuckles just smirks at the soldiers and ran towards the plane.

"Fire!" The captain ordered, shooting along with the other soldiers.

Knuckles continues to run with the bullets hitting around his feet. The plane flew away from the building and Knuckles leaps toward the ladder. He caught the ladder and they were able to escape without injuries. Tails flew around a building and went up higher into the sky to avoid the obstacles.

"Let's go back to my house!" Chris said with a smile.

"Cream and Cheese are waiting for us!" Tails added with enthusiasm.

"Eh, really!? Everyone will be together again!" Amy exclaimed, pretty excited to see the two of them again.

"Sorry, but I have my own things to do!" Knuckles informed them.

Before he let go, he turns to look over at Rukia. She was looking down at him, not really saying anything about his departure, but remained silent. He just had a thoughtful look on his face before shaking his head. He then let's go of the ladder and starts falling backwards.

"Knuckles!" Amy called out to him.

"Farewell!" Knuckles parted from them and glides away safely somewhere down below.

"Knuckles...why..." Amy wondered, wanting to know why he would leave like that.

"Because he's got his own mission to fulfill." Sonic explained.

Once that was said, the plane flew off into the distance where the sun was setting behind the mountains.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter Four

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Rukia.**_

* * *

Inside the garage of Chris's mansion, there was a couple of stairs that led up to an attic. Up in the attic, Sonic and his friends were hanging out with Chris and Chuck. This room that they reside in is probably Chuck's room and it was also like a secret base to them in a way. Amy is sitting in a purple bean bag while Cream, Cheese and Tails were sharing a yellow bean bag. Chuck was sitting in front of a computer, typing away. Who knows what he was looking at. Probably something scientific that little kids would have a hard time understanding. Sonic was leaning against a window, listening to the conversation. Rukia is listening as well, taking the time to learn more about these Chaos Emeralds. She was leaning against the wall, a little ways from the group. They were explaining to Chris how they ended up in his world. It seems he understood it, but was a little confused about a certain detail.

"Because of Chaos Control... Time and space were warped and you guys were sent over to this world is what I understand, but... Just what is this Chaos Control effect and these Chaos Emeralds?" Chris asked, wondering what they are.

"What do you mean "what are they"? A Chaos Emerald is a Chaos Emerald." Tails said, as if it was obvious.

'_That...really doesn't explain anything..._' Rukia thought with a sweat drop.

"Once you gather all seven of the Chaos Emeralds, legend says that the entire world will be in the palm of your hand!" Amy exclaimed.

"However, that isn't what will happen... Legends have legendary heroes for a reason." Chuck protested, turning his chair away from the computer and toward the group.

"Will it ever end?" Cream asked.

"I wonder if it will end... Eventually, the Chaos Emeralds will disappear." Chuck explained.

"I see. So in other words, it's like the extinction of dragons." Rukia illustrated, thinking about the book she read last night.

"That's right. I take it you enjoyed the book I gave you?" Chuck asked.

"Yes I did. I enjoyed reading it." Rukia answered, obviously pleased and had a glint in her eyes to show her approval.

"Ha ha I'm glad you found it to your liking." Chuck laughed, liking her answer.

"They haven't disappeared."

Everyone turned to Sonic when he spoke up, hearing what he has to say. Rukia wasn't sure if he was talking about the dragons or the Chaos Emeralds. It would be better to listen, rather than make a fool of herself by asking a stupid question.

"Once more there are seven Chaos Emeralds and they have been scattered around again." Sonic said.

"Then, you mean they're somewhere around here?" Chris asked.

"That's right!" Sonic responded with a thumbs up.

"You're kidding...where could they have been scattered to? Maybe they went back to our faraway world, or maybe they're somewhere in this world, but I don't really know..." Tails wondered, pondering on this while looking up at Chris.

"But maybe... If the seven emeralds are in this world, and we go find them all, Chaos Control will happen again, and... You guys can return to the other world, right, Sonic?" Chris theorized first before asking Sonic with a smile.

"Well, that's right!" Sonic responds with enthusiasm once again.

After that response, nothing seem to dampen the groups spirit for the rest of the day. The thought of going home after collecting the Emeralds put an ease to their minds. Chris turn to look up at the clock and noticed the time.

"Ah! I almost forgot about school! I'll see you guys later!" Chris waved at them before he rushed out and ran down the stairs.

Once Chris left the scene, there was silence among the group with the exception of Chuck's light snoring. Must be tough on the old man...or he was just tired. Rukia pushes herself off from the wall and walks over to the stairs.

"Wait."

A sudden voice called out to her and Rukia stops at the doorway. She looks over her shoulder to see Amy looking at her.

"Yes?" Rukia asked, wondering what she wants.

Amy continues to look at her, pondering on something before she suddenly smiles.

"We should get to know each other!" Amy exclaimed.

Rukia merely raised an eyebrow at her, somewhat puzzled by her exclaim. Amy walks on over to her and takes her hand.

"Come on! Let's have a girl talk! Coming, Cream?" Amy asked her, looking over her shoulder to look at Cream.

"Yes!" Cream answered happily, standing up and follows after the two of them with Cheese beside her.

The small group walked downstairs and went over to a table that was empty. Since they can't be seen, they would have to settle to talk outside for the time being. Of course, there are times where Cream would go in the living room and watch television with Cheese. Right now, there wasn't anything to watch at the moment, so she sits with Amy and Rukia.

"Okay~ Let's get started with introductions. My name is Amy Rose." Amy started off, looking at Rukia with a smile.

It was quite obvious that she wants to be friends with Rukia, seeing as though she's a girl. Though, Amy was quite wary of her presence since Rukia is living in the same house with her beloved Sonic. Hopefully, she's not a threat.

"Rukia the Echidna." Rukia answered simply, looking at Amy as she spoke.

Amy nodded. "We both know Cream and Cheese. Okay, next question. What is your favorite color? My favorite color is pink."

"My favorite color is orange! What about you, Cheese?" Cream asked Cheese.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese answered with a smile.

"Cheese likes blue! What's yours, Rukia-san?" Cream asked.

"Silver." Rukia answered after listening to what colors they like.

"Silver? Huh...that's...an interesting color choice." Amy said slowly, first time hearing someone liking the color silver.

"Why does Rukia-san like the color silver?" Cream asked, quite curious about her answer.

Rukia thought about Cream's question, thinking about it. She was wondering how she was going to answer this. After much thought, Rukia nodded to herself.

"The color describes who I am."

Amy and Cream paused at her answer, thinking about it. They were waiting if she was going to say more, but she didn't. Rukia merely leans back against her chair and looked to the side, staring at the mansion. Amy took the time to observe her. Compare to other girl creatures she met, Rukia was one of the few who was quiet and calm. She had the air of maturity surrounding her. Well, Rukia did look older than her...

"How old are you?" Amy asked her suddenly, curious about her age.

Rukia gave her a side-glance, before she answered, "Sixteen."

"I thought so! I knew you were older than us. You have that air of maturity about you." Amy said, telling Rukia of her thoughts.

"... Thank you." Rukia thanked her quietly.

After that little topic, the girls continued to have a conversation with each other. Well, Rukia tend to listen more rather than speaking. Noticing this, the two girls would coax Rukia into speaking instead of being quiet. They would ask her of what she suggests or her opinion. Noticing the time, Cream had to excuse herself to watch her favorite shows. Once she left, it was quiet between the two.

"If that will be all... I will excuse myself as well." Rukia said as she stood up and turns around to leave.

"There is one more question I need to ask." Amy said, looking quite serious all of a sudden.

Rukia sighs mentally to herself before turning to look at Amy. "Yes?"

"What do you think of Sonic?" Amy asked her, watching her every move and reaction.

"Acquaintance." Rukia answered without hesitation before she left without another word.

_'Well, it's good she doesn't have feelings for Sonic, but the way she replied..._' Amy thought to herself, pondering more about this some more.

Rukia didn't mind being around others and answering some questions. She just wasn't use to being around others for too long. Back in the other world, she would travel from place to place. There wasn't much time to build up a relationship because she was focused on her goal. Rukia paused and narrowed her eyes at the mere thought of the goal. If she was stuck in this place, she would have to wait even longer to find _him._ Rukia merely sighs and just continues to walk, thinking about other things for the time being. While walking around, she noticed Sonic sleeping up in the tree and looking completely relaxed. She merely stares up at him, thinking about some things. She was thinking about what happened yesterday. How Sonic beat the robot easily and without beating a sweat no less. He was an opponent no one should overestimate, that's for sure.

"Like what you see?"

… He was also someone who is quite cocky. Rukia merely stared at him with a dull look on her face.

"I hope you were joking when asking that question." Rukia said.

Sonic merely grins at her and shrugs, his one eye open to look at her. "Maybe, maybe not."

Rukia just shook her head. "Anyway, I apologize if I woke you up."

"No problem." Sonic said, stretching his arms a bit and getting comfortable once again.

A couple of seconds pass by and Rukia heard a light snore.

_'He's quite quick to falling asleep..._' Rukia thought amused before walking away to leave him alone.

Her legs took over and she just roam around the area, being careful to not be spotted by other humans. Blue eyes took in the scenery around the surrounding area. Compare to the other world, things were much...bigger here. It was perhaps her height that made a difference. Another voice seem to have interrupted her thoughts and she looks over to see that she was near the living room. Rukia saw Cream slowly falling asleep with a book in her hands. The news was on and she walks over to the window to hear the same voice she heard coming from the news woman on television.

"_**The police department have found the gem responsible, but have no clue what it is. It looks like an ordinary gem but it emits electric waves that demagnetize machinery. Most likely they believe the television you are watching now is being affected by this. The noise you're seeing on the television screen is due to the interference of the broadcast from the gem's energy.**__"_

While watching the television, Rukia would notice the static interference on the television and the picture would wiggle around, making it harder to focus on the woman. The woman then pulls up a picture with a green emerald on it.

"_**The stone looks like this.**__"_

"AHHH!?" Cream suddenly made an outburst which made Rukia look over at her.

"Chao!" Cheese cries out beside her, a look of realization across his face and Cream's.

"We have to let Sonic-san know!" Cream jumps up from the couch and runs out the door. Cheese closes the door behind them.

Rukia looks at the picture once again, seeing as though it's an important stone to Sonic and his friends. Perhaps that is what one of the Chaos Emeralds look like? Rukia starts to walk over to where Sonic is to hear what Cream has to say. After a couple of steps, she found Sonic starting to wake up. Cream than ran up to the tree to inform him of what she saw.

"Big problems, Sonic-san!" Cream's voice reached him.

Sonic looks over at her and jumps down, wondering what the problem is. "What's up?"

"Big problems! Big problems!" Cream repeated and stops in front of him to catch her breath.

Sonic waits for her to catch her breath and Rukia walks over to the scene, seeing as though it's important.

"Cheese and I were watching television when a lady brought up a picture of a gem! It turns out to be a Chaos Emerald!" Cream told the two of them.

"Really? Then, that means they are here after all." Sonic was slightly surprised by this piece of information, but his facial expression changed to determination.

"What are you going to do?" Rukia asked, though she had a feeling that she knew the answer to that question already.

"I'm going to run off and find it. If Eggman knows about the Chaos Emerald, then he's probably heading to that location right now. You tell the others about this." Sonic told them before he sped off.

Rukia crosses her arms and shakes her head. "He doesn't know where to go..."

Cream pauses at this and laughs a bit nervously, knowing it was probably true. Rukia looks over at her.

"Shall we tell them then?"

"Yes!"

Once that was said, the three of them walked off to find Tails, Amy, and Chuck. It was easy to find them since they were up in the attic. Amy must have went back to the attic when she couldn't find anything else to do. After Cream told them the same thing she told Sonic, Tails went to get the plane ready. As always, the plane was right outside, waiting to take off into the sky again. Tails climbs aboard and starts the engines up. Amy climbs in next and sits down comfortably. Rukia jumps on one of the wings and Tails looks over at her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tails asked her.

"I don't know. Will I get hit in the face again?" Rukia asked him, slightly joking and serious at the same time.

Tails slightly sweat drops before shaking his head. "I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Then, I'll be fine." Rukia answered with a brief nod.

"Tails-san, please be careful!" Cream shouts up at him, wanting him and everyone else to be safe.

"I got it." Tails assured her while looking over at Cream.

"But Sonic already went on ahead, though I wonder if he even knows where to go." Amy wondered.

"I don't think he knows. He just went to take a look around the area." Tails told Amy.

'Hopefully we'll be able to find him in the city...' Rukia thought to herself.

"The city is around here. This time it's big, eh..." Chuck informed them, wondering what is going to happen down at the city.

After that is said, Tails starts the plane up and they went up into the sky once again. Rukia holds onto the edge of the plane to make sure she doesn't fall off and the plane went toward the city.

* * *

Tails was maneuvering the plane to certain directions as they were looking for Sonic. Rukia suddenly felt someone following them and she looks down at the ground. Her eyes scanned the area until she saw Chris on roller skates following after them. He wasn't the only one doing the following. Rukia also took notice of a green car following Chris. Her eyes narrowed, wondering if it was an enemy they would need to worry about. Before Rukia could tell them about Chris, Amy suddenly called out Sonic's name. Rukia looks over to see Sonic standing on top of a tall building.

"Over here!" Amy called out to him again, pointing at a certain direction.

While searching around, they were able to find the location of the Chaos Emerald. Once Sonic saw the direction Amy was pointing at, he starts jumping on buildings to get to that location. Of course, Tails followed him. Rukia then sensed a lot of people coming this way and she grits her teeth.

"There's a lot of humans coming this way..." Rukia muttered.

Amy heard her and looks over at her. They didn't see anything at the ground, but then after a couple of seconds passed by, a huge crowd of humans were running away from something.

"Eh? Look at them all!" Amy exclaimed, watching in awe as humans continued to run the opposite direction.

"Dr. Eggman!" Tails pointed out, making both the girls look forward to see where this man is.

From a far, they saw Dr. Eggman in his flying machine with a rather large purple robotic bird coming at them. They probably know about the Chaos Emerald. Sonic then sped off towards Dr. Eggman to put a stop to him. Right now, Rukia was looking for Chris since she couldn't see him following them right now.

'_He probably got stuck in the crowd or something..._' Rukia thought to herself, hoping that he is alright and away from harm.

Feeling the plane go faster, Rukia focused on looking forward and on the task at hand. The robotic bird suddenly starts to rush at Sonic, as if ready to attack him. When Sonic leaped right into the air, the robot hit Sonic and he went up higher into the sky. Since he was in the sky, it was hard to move his body around. The robotic bird repeatedly rams into him, not being merciful or letting Sonic have the chance to recover. Needless to say, Sonic is in a difficult position.

"Amy, give Sonic a ring!" Tails told Amy.

Amy held up a golden ring, waving it around as Tails got closer to where Sonic is.

"Sonic! Catch this!" Amy yelled at him to catch his attention.

It did catch his attention, but he was a bit busy at the moment trying to get himself straighten up. Once the plane was above Sonic, Amy was prepared to throw the ring at Sonic.

"Here I go!" Amy told him before she throws the golden ring at Sonic.

Sonic continues to be used as a bouncy ball on the robotic birds beak. The golden ring was coming closer to Sonic and he held out his hands to catch it. He slammed his hands together, yet he missed the ring completely. Since he didn't catch the ring, the golden ring falls down toward the city and Sonic continues to be used as a ball.

"No way!" Sonic yelled out in disbelief, his bottom becoming sore from the bird's beak.

"Amy..." Tails said in disappointment.

"Oh no! I failed! Hey, can you get a little closer?" Amy asked Tails.

"It'll be tough but we'll see!" Tails answered, flying back to where the robotic bird and Sonic is.

While flying back to Sonic, Rukia saw Dr. Eggman flying towards a construction site. Since they were going behind buildings, Rukia had a hard time seeing what he was doing. That and her eye sight is like everyone else. Unless she had a telescope or binoculars, Rukia was stuck with just her eye sight. After flying around, trying to get closer to Sonic, Rukia saw Dr. Eggman floating up in the sky again, but she also saw someone else. Chris was hanging at the bottom for dear life.

"Chris!" Rukia suddenly shouted, surprising both Amy and Tails.

Apparently, they saw what was happening as well and had to hurry to save Sonic. If they didn't, then Chris will continue to be in danger. Once the robotic bird hit Sonic really hard, he starts flying off at a great distance. Tails took the chance to fly closer to him and Amy had another golden ring prepared for him. Sonic continues to move in circles towards the plane. Once he was close enough, Amy gave him the ring and this time he has it in his hands. Now it was time for Sonic's revenge! He flew up higher into the sky and starts diving towards the robotic bird, turning into a ball while doing so. Sonic went through the robotic bird head first and destroyed it completely, making a total victory. However, it was not over as Chris was still in danger. Sonic saw this and he sped up to save Chris quickly.

"Chris!" Tails shouted out, speeding up to catch up to Dr. Eggman's flying machine.

"Chris!" Amy shout out his name as well, worried about him.

Rukia bites her lip, hoping that they will save him in time before he fell off. There are times where Dr. Eggman would tip the machine to make Chris fall off, but he didn't give up and continues to hang on. When he tilt the machine again, Chris began to fall off and grabs onto Dr. Eggman's mustache. If the situation wasn't serious, she would have chuckled right now. The two of them struggled until Dr. Eggman forcefully took Chris's hands away from his mustache and Chris began to fall down. Rukia's eyes widen and it seems like her heart almost stopped as well. Chris continued to fall to the ground and Sonic was speeding up quickly. Everything was in slow motion. Chris was close to the ground when suddenly...Sonic caught him in time! Tails and Amy cheered while Rukia sighs in relief as she lays on the wing, suddenly tired.

'_That kid is going to make me worry..._' Rukia thought to herself as Tails started heading home.

* * *

"Look, look! It's a Chaos Emerald!" Chris held out his hand and shows them a green Chaos Emerald.

Everyone, except for Sonic, was circling around Chris just to get a look at the Chaos Emerald. It definitely was pretty and Rukia can feel a mysterious power surrounding the Emerald.

'_So...this is what a Chaos Emerald feels like..._' Rukia thought to herself.

"It all starts with one, right?" Cream asked, holding up one finger.

"And there's only six more left!" Amy exclaimed, quite excited about this.

"But, we can't keep it like this. Since it affects machines, right?" Chuck asked, worried that some of his machines will go crazy on him.

"Don't worry! Because, my machine is still working..." Tails assured him.

"That's true! I'm sorry!" Chuck apologized with a hearty laugh.

"It's nothing!" Tails accepted his apology with a smile.

There was a pause in the group and Chris walks over to Sonic.

"And...I'm sorry." Chris apologized to Sonic.

"What are you apologizing for?" Sonic questioned him.

"Well...for making you worry-" Chris started off but Sonic interrupts him.

"Think nothing of it! And besides, Chris..." Sonic started off, gaining Chris's attention, "You were really cool!" Sonic praised with a thumbs up.

Chris blushes at his praise and looks obviously pleased.

"Y-you think?" Chris asked.

"However, don't do anything rash again. Or you'll be no different from Sonic." Chuck warned him with laughter in his tone.

"That and you'll give someone here a heart attack..." Rukia muttered.

Chris looks over at Rukia and smiles.

"I'm sorry, Rukia. I won't do anything rash like that again." Chris assured her and everyone else.

Rukia looks at him and nodded, taking his word for it. After that, everyone was in a good mood for the rest of the evening. They know have one Chaos Emerald. Only six more to go.


End file.
